Stuck in Twilight(remake)
by 13Zander13
Summary: This is a remake of my friend OJ's and my's Stuck In Twilight. It's the same concept with the whole two friends get sucked into a portal yet this time things are going to be different. Lets add Cameron, who is a magnet for trouble and chaos, and Olivia, one of her closest friends who always gets into trouble because of Cameron, into Twilight along with more love triangles.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay hello to all of you! So with the new Twilight movie out and everything my writing buddy and I have decided to redo our Stuck in Twilight. Now it is completely redone and hopefully better this time. so here you all go :D**

**Ps we do not own Twilight :P  
~Zander**

* * *

**Olivia**

**Chapter 1**

I quickly walked down the long art hallway, trying to catch up with my shaggy haired friend, Cameron Kesh. Earlier I had been giving her crap that I got my license before her, and she had said that no matter how much older I am than her, she would always be taller than me. Well, I wanted to get in the last word- or well, attempt to get in the last word. If I knew one thing about Cameron, it was that she didn't back down easily.

"You're not that much taller than me," I told her as I walked up behind her. I raised an eyebrow at the pink streak that had been dyed in her ebony hair- Cameron and pink? That doesn't compute.

"I'm like five inches taller than you!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Not when I'm wearing heels," I muttered. Cameron laughed and dragged me into the art room where we were lucky enough to be taking drawing together. She pulled out her drawing of a large wolf than I couldn't help but grin at. She had an obsession- okay, maybe that's too strong of a word- but a very strong liking for wolves. I walked over to where the paper was and got out a sheet to start drawing.

Poking my head over Cameron's shoulder I grinned. "It looks like it's smiling."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "It is not smiling, it's supposed to look vicious," I simply smiled. Yeah, this is what our relationship is like most days. You would think after knowing her for more than four years we wouldn't bicker as much, but what can I say? Cameron had slowly been rubbing off on me.

After about five minutes of sketching and erasing I wacked Cameron upside the head and she turned to me, open mouthed. "I didn't even do anything!"

"I know. I just haven't hit you in a while."

Determined to get her revenge, Cameron yanked my stood out from under me, and what just happened to appear right below the stool may you ask? Another freaking portal for crying out loud, this one was blood red, which I found disturbing. I latched onto Cameron like a life line, there was no way I was falling in without her. I could hear Cameron curse as we were pulled by an invisible force through the portal in the floor and I let out a yelp of surprise. Almost instantly, my body suddenly became freezing cold, I opened my mouth to catch my breath but it was instantly filed with salty water. Had we been teleported under water? I opened my eyes and they began to sting, don't tell me we fell through a portal only to drown and get shot right back into our dimension!

I quickly began to swim upwards and broke the surface of the water, coughing and sputtering as I looked around to get my bearings. The first thing I focused on- or should I say the first people I focused on, was a group of four boys who were looking at us in alarm. I immediately recognized them, and not just because they were shirtless and looked extremely similar with their matching tattoos and all, but also because of the cold beach and tall green trees. Holy crap we were in Forks, which meant we were in twilight. There are an infinite number of things that we could screw up here. I noticed Jacob, and from the looks of it he hadn't became a werewolf yet, but he probably would soon.

I looked around and noticed that I couldn't see Cameron anywhere, and she was wearing neon pants so she was pretty easy to spot. I immediately began to worry. "Cameron? Cameron!" I was about to call her name a third time when I felt something wrap around my ankle and pull me under water. After about ten seconds I was released and swam back up to the surface only to hear Cameron's maniac laughter in my ear. "Don't drown me!" I glared at her

She put on her innocent face. "Me? Drown you?" she snorted, "as if."

I rolled my eyes at her but couldn't help but grin at the situation, until I realized the water was probably less than 50 degrees and we were in t-shirts. My teeth began chattering and I noticed that Cameron's lips were blue, which probably meant mine were too.

Cameron looked over my shoulder and grinned. "This is going to be so much fun- oh look, they're coming!"

Spinning around I saw two of the guys swimming out to us, I immediately blamed Cameron for making it look like we were drowning. I wasn't certain who it was that swam out to us, but I think it was Sam and Paul, they all looked pretty similar to me. "Are you two alright? We heard yelling," said Sam.

Paul grabbed onto Cameron's arm, "Come on, you both need to get out, it's freezing-"

Cameron yanked her arm out of Paul's grip and began swimming towards shore. "I know how to swim by myself thank you very much." I had to stifle my laugh as I swam after her, followed by Paul and Sam.

"What are your names?" Sam asked us as we got on shore.

"I'm Olivia Jenkins," I told them.

Cameron gave a half wave, "Cameron Kesh." Paul raised an eyebrow and Sam quickly turned away. Cameron gave me a confused look and I shrugged, maybe they knew us?

The two guys started leading us into the house, but I couldn't help but notice them whispering to each other and glance uneasily back at Cameron. "Way to go, we just got here and you're already causing trouble," I whispered to her, she grinned at me.

"The house is right up this way, you both can warm up there and be off." I was only half listening to Sam talk, because I thought I saw something big running through the forest to our right. I could hear something running now, and so could Cameron. Sam and Paul immediately grabbed onto us and tried to usher us into the house quicker, but before they could a large wolf came running out of the forest and stopped right in front of us, Cameron and I both screamed in surprise, but before anything else could happen the wolf sprinted back into the trees.

We both knew that the wolf was one of the pack, but we had to play innocent. "What was that thing?" Sam and Paul looked at each other and Sam cursed Jared under his breath, he must have been the wolf we had just seen.

"Come on, let's get inside, there's some things we need to explain." He turned to Paul, and in a quieter voice told him to go get Jacob and Billy and that they found her. His eyes were resting on Cameron. I couldn't help but grin and nudge her shoulder. "Well, I think we figured out who you're related to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cameron**

**Chapter Two**

"Olivia we are in Twilight! Of all things Twilight! You know what this means right? We can totally screw with Bella and Jacob and Edward and- This is going to be so much fun!" I bounced up and down on my heels beyond excited about our new surroundings.

Sam didn't think that it would be safe for us to just wander off around Forks so he decided that he wanted to keep us in La Push. That and the fact that I happened to be somehow related to Jacob. Jacob Black. It was like first cousin or something like that so I had Quileute blood running in my veins. How did that happen? Honestly I had no idea. I blame it on the portal.

"Cam! Cam calm down!" Olivia laughed and the blond gave me a rough shove to the shoulder. I stumbled back and then fell to the seat behind me laughing.

"Okay! Calm, I am calm! I am totally completely calm!" I giggled. She thumped me on the head and I took a deep breath.

Our room was pretty small and hand two beds shoved on opposite sides. The only other thing really was a closet that was empty meaning we needed to go shopping. Joy. I knew for a fact that Olivia hated shopping yet I didn't mind it too much...as long as we didn't go for too long. I'd have to ask Emily if we could go to the nearest thrift store or something.

As soon as I was totally completely calm, I ran a hand through my hair and looked outside. Jared, Sam, and Paul were all out there. The only person here was Emily. Emily wasn't a werewolf so she wouldn't notice if we went out for a little bit.

"Cameron what are you doing?" Olivia asked as I shoved the window that was between the bed open. Laughing, I shoved my head outside and saw that it was clear. Climbing out, I pulled myself onto the flat roof, enjoying the fresh air.

"Come on OJ!" I exclaimed, army crawling to the side so that she had enough room herself.

The cold wind bit at us and I couldn't help but to smile enjoying it. The sky was dark so we didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us or being out. And even if Sam or one of the pack saw us it wouldn't matter.

"Okay what are we doing up here exactly?" Olivia laughed pulling herself up into a sitting position.

I did the same with a grin. "Okay it's to make sure that Emily wasn't listening in." Olivia threw me a look trying not to laugh and I gave a half shrugs. "I know it's a bit drastic but hey, it's good to be cautious sometimes...right?"

"You? Be cautious! I think that you just came up here because you wanted to get us into trouble." She snorted. I nodded, grinning sheepishly. She saw right through me.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us and I lay back sprawled on the roof. "What are we going to do if one of the wolves imprint on us? Because that will happen and you know it."

"Just stay calm and accept it I suppose." Olivia shrugged.

Neither of us said anything as we let the whole situation set in.

_Crack…_

"Cameron did you hear that?" I looked at Olivia nodding and lifted my head up slightly as I tried to figure out where that sound came from.

_Crack… Crack-_

I looked at Olivia, my eyes wide. Both of us then looked down and we could see crack start forming from beneath us. Lightly I traced one of the cracks kind of entranced by it. Oh god we were going to die.

"Okay… get up really slowly…and then I want you to help me up, okay?" OJ nodded and slowly climbed to her feet. A huge crack rang through the air and we both froze.

After a moment, she stood up fully and then offered a hand to me. I sat up slowly grabbing her hand and tried to climb to feet. That all however went downhill as Olivia's foot caught on one of the loose shackles and she stumbled forwards. Her foot fell through the roof and I couldn't help but to let out a scream as it crumbled beneath us and we both fell through.

I was completely winded and in total pain as I came to. Dust was surrounding us and I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the dust out of them. I couldn't help but to curse as I dug myself out of the rubble.

"OH MY GOD! SAM!" I winced as Emily came bursting out of there room and screamed looking at the room around us.

We managed to land in the living room; OJ was lying in a pile of rubble sprawled on top of the now destroyed couch. I couldn't help but to scowl at her from my place on the ground and then sat up, examining the decent sized hole in the ceiling.

"How come you got to land on the couch and I landed on the floor?" I exclaimed and helped her to her feet. She looked fine despite the bruises and a few cuts here and there… and the fact that she was covered in a thick layer of dust. I probably looked the same.

"Emily! Are you- what happened here?"

My smile slowly fell off of my face as Sam's voice rang through the air. His tone with harsh and- oh shit we were screwed. I glanced at Olivia and she scowled and I knew that I would have to be the one to explain everything.

"Okay Sam… Look this isn't exactly what it looks like-"

"You fell through my ceiling!" he growled, his body starting to shake. I took a step back and almost tripped over one of the larger pieces yet caught myself.

"Okay so yeah that's true but…. Uhm." I scratched the back of my head trying to come up with a good excuse. "Well you see I am a magnet for trouble. Like it gets really bad sometimes and I attract drama and it's not my fault. It's the magnet inside of me's fault."

He raised an eyebrow at my excuse and I almost burst out laughing. Olivia covered her mouth with one hand trying not to laugh. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying not to groan at the stupidity of myself.

Okay so it was true, I did have this "magnet for trouble" inside of me yet that was no excuse. Considering the fact that Sam started shaking again, I could tell that he didn't buy it. I couldn't blame him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia**

**Chapter Three**

There were two main reasons why Sam didn't want us fixing the roof- and they were pretty good reasons because he nearly phased when he walked in on the mess and he didn't want to have to deal with cleaning it up. The first reason was that he thought we would fall through again if we were given permission to get up on the roof, and the second was that he didn't trust us with power tools. Granted I didn't trust us with power tools either. So, instead of making us fix the roof, he gave us an almost worse punishment, he made us sit and watch him fix the roof, we couldn't do anything, just sit and wait and watch. Cameron and I talked for a little bit but we had to be careful what we talked about because we couldn't let the pack know that we had a lot of information.

Eventually, we started talking to Sam once Emily was nice enough to make us sandwiches to eat, apparently food put the older werewolf in a much better mood and more open to conversation. "So..." I started awkwardly, "if Cameron has Quileute blood in her, does that mean she can become a wolf?"

Sam stopped hammering a nail into the ceiling and turned to look at us, he seemed to think about it for a few seconds before shrugging. "I suppose so. Here's a tip, don't get pissed off and you'll be golden. Oh, and if you do ever phase, I would suggest carrying around a change of clothes cause if you phase back around us, well, things might not go over very well, your clothes kind of get torn into pieces when you phase, so..."

Cameron's eyes widened and she blushed crimson. "Uh... thanks for the advice," she said weakly.

I had to take advantage of this, I never got things to hold over Cameron's head, ever. "That sucks for you, good luck with that one." Cameron shot a glare in my direction and I grinned.

"I can handle it, no worries."

I rolled my eyes, "sure..."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sam grinning. "You two fight more than Seth and Leah. But hey it would suck more to be you, Olivia."

I frowned and looked up at him. "Why would it suck more to be me?"

"Cause you won't turn into anything."

Cameron laughed and punched me in the shoulder. "You have to stay behind in all the battles!"

My shoulder slumped. I didn't want to be another Bella, that would be terrible! No offense to her but she's useless until she gets turned into a vampire. "Oh hush-"

Sam cut me off and gave us both a serious look. "Hey, who said anything about either of you fighting?" In a few seconds he had turned back into his regular cranky, over protective self, wonderful.

After two days, Sam had finally fixed the roof, and all Cameron and I wanted to do was to go somewhere else private, where we could actually talk about everything that we would have talked about if the roof hadn't collapsed beneath us.

Now that I thought about it, we needed some clothes too, pretty badly. We had been borrowing some of Emily's old ones, but that would only work for so long. "Hey Sam?" Cameron asked him politely. He was talking with Jared and Paul and the three of them turned to look at us.

"What's up squirts?" Paul asked. I rolled my eyes and Cameron sneered at him.

"Not much a- ah, sorry, forgot the innocent one's in the room, not much jerk face," Cameron grinned at me and I felt my mouth fall open.

"Hey! Don't let me stand in the way of you insulting-" It was clear that she wasn't listening to me so I stopped talking. Paul smirked and rolled his eyes and Sam and Jared were chuckling.

After a few moments Cameron cleared her throat. "So, Sam, can we borrow your car?" He looked at us like we were insane, and frankly, I couldn't blame him.

"No way, you broke the roof of my house within a few hours of me knowing all of you, and then you expect me to let the two of you borrow my car? You don't even have permits yet!"

I began digging in my pocket for my wallet. Once I finally found it I pulled out my license and showed it to him, a grin plastered to my face. "No, I have my license, see-"

"Why does it say Colorado?" My eyes widened and I took it back from him.

"That's where we used to live, I just haven't gotten a Washington one yet..." I sent Cameron an 'oh crap, sorry about that' look and she shook her head.

I could tell that Sam was hesitant, but he understood that we needed clothes, and some space away from them for once. "Alright, fine... just, be careful." He reached in his pockets and handed me he keys to his car. The two of us grinned, thanked him, and headed towards the garage.

I climbed into the driver's seat and after raising the seat a considerable amount we were off. So, I wasn't the best driver, but I had managed to pass my driver's test didn't I? Cameron yelled at me for what felt like the twentieth time for either going too fast, too slow, or for nearly running a red light and I groaned. "I'm sorry, I'm a crappy driver, okay!"

"Then how'd you get your license?"

"I honestly don't know." Most teenagers like driving, right? They look forward to it for most of their lives, but me? I'm the exact opposite. I hate driving, but there was no way I was letting Cameron in behind the wheel, if Charlie pulled us over I at least wanted to show him I had a license.

"Okay, so, how are we going to deal with all of this?"

I shook my head. "I don't know, we'll just see how things go, and not do anything rash," I was sure to emphasize that last part.

I could hear Cameron laugh beside me as I wrestled with the steering wheel, I had never driven with snow tires and they were beginning to get on my nerves. "So..." Cameron started, I knew that voice, that was her curious and mischievous voice that I had grown to become to wary of. "If any of the wolves were to imprint on you, who would you want it to be?"

I snorted. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

I shook my head. "Do I have to answer that ques-" I gasped and heard Cameron yell as the car hit a patch of black ice in the road and began spinning. I tried to remember which way to turn the wheel when you lost control, was it the way you were spinning or the other way? I didn't have time to think about it because before we knew it the car had flipped over onto its side, I was faintly aware of hitting my head on the window before I was knocked unconscious.

When I woke up the first thing I became aware of was the color- white, all around me, and everything was so bright. I groaned and put a hand against my head. I looked around the room, it looked like a hospital, but it was small. I noticed Cameron was sitting on the bed next to mine and appeared to already be awake. She had a large bandage on her leg and three stitches across a cut on her forehead. She had a variety of little cuts and bruises, and a few older ones when we had broken the roof. I tried to move my left arm and winced in pain, there was a bandage covering my left shoulder, I faintly remembered hitting the window, it probably shattered and cut up my arm pretty badly. It seemed like the left side of my body had taken most of the damage, because my right arm and leg seemed almost undamaged.

"Cameron?" I asked her, she turned to me and grinned.

"Nice black eye you got there."

"Thanks, your gash looks pretty good too," I told her. "Is Carlisle here?" I whispered to her. She nodded and pointed to the door.

"Yeah, he just left about five minutes ago, I don't think he suspects us though." I nodded, and for a few minutes we sat in silence, then, Sam, Jacob, and Paul came bursting through the door with Charlie and Carlisle in tow. Oh geese.

Sam walked right up to my bed and pointed an accusing finger at me. "I thought you said you had a license." He said seriously.

"I do!" I told him.

"She did have one with her in the car," Charlie spoke up, I sent a thankful smile at him.

"She's just a crappy driver," Cameron spoke up. I didn't try to deny it, I was really starting to feel bad about wrecking the car.

"I'm sorry! Just because I have my license doesn't mean I'm an amazing driver... besides, I'm not used to snow tires... I'm really sorry, Cameron, you're okay right? And Sam is the car totaled?"

"The car is only nearly totaled," Paul chimed in.

"You're not used to snow tires and you used to live in Colorado?"

"Hey four wheel drive and snow tires are two very different things," I told him.

Luckily our argument was cut off by the door opening and a boy a little older than us poking his spiky haired head inside, I squinted at him, was that Edward? Huh, for a vampire he didn't look all that intimidating, as a matter of fact, I glanced at Carlisle out of the corner of my eye, he looked more fatherly than, well, like a vampire. Edward immediately locked eyes with me and I wanted nothing more than to hit something, freaking mind reader! It wasn't my fault I thought that, it was the drugs I was on to tolerate the pain from the crash! I didn't want him to know we knew what he and his family was!

Edward cleared his throat, "Um... dad? Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Is it about Bella? Did she get her boot off alright?"

Edward nodded and glanced at me again and then at Cameron, "Yeah, this is about something else, can you come out here for one second?" Carlisle must have heard the nervousness in his tone because he excused himself and quickly left the room. I had to get Cameron alone so I could tell her I just accidentally told Edward we knew they were vampires, aw crap.

"So..." Cameron raised an eyebrow at Sam, "can we leave soon?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Cameron**

**Chapter Four**

If I said that going to Forks High school was a huge exciting thing… I would be lying. It really wasn't. Even though we were still pretty banged up from the car crash, Sam still wanted us to get our education and crap. About the Monday after we got out of the hospital, we had to go to school even though it was the middle of the year.

Sam had to explain that we couldn't go to their school because we weren't fully native and so here we were. Honestly, I was beyond nervous considering the fact that Olivia basically screamed to Edward that we knew what they were. That being said they would eventually try and confront us and tell them how we knew.

Yeah that wasn't happening.

"Alright um… don't cause too much trouble." Paul stated as we got out of the car and I couldn't help but to snicker at his failed attempt of making our day good by sending us off to school or something like that. The boy needed some lessons.

Pushing OJ out of the car, we both gave a half wave back at Paul as he drove away.

"You know we look like total losers being driven to school, right?" I asked Olivia and she rolled her eyes. I was still giving her crap about the whole car crash thing.

Could you blame me though? Now I had to walk with a limp everywhere and my forehead itched like hell because of the stitches! Let me be the one to tell you that it wasn't fun. Olivia's injuries were worse though. Her left hand was thickly bandaged and she had to walk with a crutch. That must have sucked so much more than just limping,

I looked at the blond assessing her outfit. It was just a regular pair of jeans and some old band t-shirt that used to be Sam's. It wasn't a horrid outfit I supposed yet fashion wise I went on a totally different road.

Like for me personally I liked to wear bright colored jeans, t-shirts, sometimes weird accessories, and sweaters… Sometimes (a lot of times) I was called a hipster or just weird in general… but to those who mean it in an offensive way could just go screw themselves. Quite frankly they just weren't worth my time.

"Cameron stop spacing and come on." Olivia laughed smacking me upside the head as she walked up to the building that was labeled FRONT OFFICE.

I could see the slight surprise on the woman's face as she looked up at the two of us. The normality of Olivia's appearance and the sheer weirdness of mine contrasted with each other so differently. I couldn't help but to laugh at her expression.

An elbow to the gut from OJ caused me to stop and she quickly got our schedules and we were out of the office and the just weirdness thank god.

"Okay so- we have drawing together…. That's a plus." OJ laughed and I nodded snatched the schedules from her hands. I examined them and was relieved to see that not only did we have drawing together; we also had our English class together. Unfortunately there was nothing more but hey, it was more than what we usually had together.

"Alright so we have drawing first and then… you have blah blah blah and I have uck. Now… Onwards!" I had one fist in the air and started to make my way to-

"Cameron you're going the wrong way!" Olivia laughed and grabbed the back of my bag, dragging me in the opposite direction. After wrenching myself out of her grip, I walked alongside her grinning widely.

The halls were empty considering the fact that the first period had started about fifteen minutes ago and I couldn't help but to swallow thickly, worried about being late. I may be reckless, rash, and stupid…but I hated being late. It was one thing that I could not stand.

Breathless, we finally made it to the classroom and I slammed the door open probably a bit too hard. With a loud bang it slammed against the door behind it and all eyes were on us.

I replaced my expression of embarrassment with a cocky grin and pulled the door away from the wall to see a decent sized dent in it.

"You should really put a caution sign on that thing. I could have taken someone out." I stated and the teacher rolled her eyes at me.

"You must be the new students, right?" she asked, her brown eyes boring into my own. I nodded and she sighed wiping her chalk covered hands on her apron. "Well welcome to Forks High School I suppose. You look like a trouble maker. I hope that your friend can keep you in check."

Olivia burst out laughing at her comment and I crossed my arms over my chest scowling. Why was the teacher profiling me? I hardly even said anything at all!

"My name is Olivia…this is Cameron. I'm sorry about her." OJ smirked and I shoved her slightly my scowl deepening.

The teacher nodded before letting her eyes scan the classroom. "The table in the back, see it? I want both of you to sit there. Right now we are just sketching. Use whatever material you would like… I will be coming around near the end of the period to critic it."

I couldn't keep the pout off of my face as we made our way to the table which had two other guys sitting there. "What was that?" I demanded OJ and she smirked at me.

"Oh calm down Cam. She was speaking the truth anyways. You are a bit of a trouble maker you have to admit." Olivia stated pulling her sketchbook out of her bag along with a couple of pencils.

I smirked at this and couldn't help but to quote one of my favorite books/movies. "I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me."

I startled slightly as the guy across from Olivia let out a huge gasp and started flailing his arms around like a fish out of water. The boy across from me let out a groan/laugh and slammed his head down onto the table.

"Look at what you did…" The boy across from me moaned.

I got a good look at the two of them and was pleasantly surprised. The one across from me had a shock of deep red hair that was longer in the front and spiked up in the back. It was clearly artificial yet looked good none the less. He was pale like everyone else here and had grey eyes.

The guy that was gasping for hair had somewhat shaggy black hair that hung in his green eyes which were basically bugging out of his head. Freckles were sprinkled across his face and honestly, he was rather attractive. What made everything about fifty times better though was the shirt he was wearing. It was a regular old black t-shirt… WITH THE HARRY POTTER CREST SMACKED ON RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF IT!

I couldn't help but to let out a loud fangirl squeal and fell backwards off of the stool and onto the ground. There was a guy…sitting right in front of me…wearing a Harry-freaking-Potter t-shirt…WHILE WE WERE IN TWILIGHT!

"Cameron calm down!" Olivia hissed pulling me to back up and I saw that the darker haired boy had stopped flailing around and had a large grin on his face. I couldn't help but to grin back.

"House?" I asked.

"Gryffindor."

"Good."

"Book?"

"Third of course! You?"

"Sixth!"

Almost immediately my eyes narrowed at that. "Sixth? Why the sixth? Why not the fifth or the third or even the seventh?" I demanded and he glared slightly back at me.

"Why do you like the third? Hmmm? And anyways, the sixth because it focuses more on the social life of the trio –and- it marks the beginning of the-"

"Oh for the love of all that's holy both of you shut up!" A thump to the head broke me out of my "Potter phase" and I blinked coming back to my senses. Somehow I ended up back on my stool and was leaning so close to the guy that I didn't know that there was about four inches between our faces.

I couldn't help but to blush and quickly sat back down completely. Olivia smirked at me and I just elbowed her in the side knowing that she was going to come up with some snarky comment or something.

"Okay enough of the Harry Potter you two." The red head sighed and then grinned. "Anyways my name is Connor. This is Jaxson who also goes by Jax. Now if you two don't mind." He pointed at Jax and I. "I would like to get working and not have my head chopped off by Miss Peterson when she comes back… and by that I mean shut your traps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Olivia**

**Chapter 5**

As soon as we got out of the art class Jax and Connor began to follow us down the hall and towards our lockers, Jax and Cameron immediately began comparing schedules and realized they had math together next and science after that. I really hoped I didn't have too many classes with the wonderful ball of sunshine next to me that was named Conner. For the whole art class he had been telling Cameron and Jax to calm down, Jax had brushed it off because he was used to it, but even I was getting a little annoyed. What's wrong with the two of them having a little fun?

I said goodbye to Cameron and told her I'd meet her at lunch (and probably Jax too) and to try to not get into too much trouble. I glanced down at my schedule and grinned when I saw I had P.E. next. I hobbled in the direction of the gym, I needed some excuse to just run around. It wasn't until I got into the gym and the teacher raised his eyebrows at me that I remembered that I had a crutch, so I couldn't do anything. With a groan I sat down against the wall and waited for class to be over, all the while vowing I would try to improve my driving skills.

Once lunch finally ran around, I was looking forward to getting to sit with Cameron again, there had been so many people coming up to me who already knew my name, it was starting to get a little annoying. Even though new students don't come to Forks often you would think they wouldn't swarm them.

It wasn't hard to spot Cameron in the large crowd. She was sitting at one of the tables near the window with Jax and Connor. Jax and Cameron were having some animated discussion about something, probably Harry Potter, but I couldn't tell from across the room. After getting my lunch I walked over to the table and sat down. "Hey guys," I said, "How's your day been?"

"Great!" Cameron and Jax said in unison. I couldn't help but grin. Oh yeah, she likes him, I thought. I wasn't going to say it out loud though, I wasn't that cruel. I started nibbling on my sandwich when Connor immediately straightened up and looked over my shoulder.

"Crap," He muttered under his breath and leaned closer to Jax. "Why are they looking at us? They're glaring at us! What did you do?"

Cameron and I raised an eyebrow. "Who's..." I trailed off as I turned around and saw the Cullen's walk through the door with Bella, and they were looking straight at us. My eyes widened slightly but I tried not to look alarmed as I turned around and looked at Cameron.

"I didn't do anything!" Jax snapped. "Besides, they're not all that bad..."

I tried to tune out Cameron and Jax's arguing. Cameron sent me a look as if to say 'don't screw up again'. Edward and Alice started walking over towards us and I tried to act natural. I felt bad for screwing up, they probably would have found out soon, but still. I noticed Edward and Alice were walking over to us, with curious looks on their faces. If I was right it looked like Edward smirked at Connor, he probably was scared of them or something.

"Hi Cameron, Olivia," Alice said in her sing song voice. She glanced down at our outfits like she didn't approve, but hey, that was Alice for you. "Do you mind if we talk with you really quick?" She acted like we had known each other for ever and like this wasn't a weird thing at all. I nodded and stood up along with Cameron. We followed them outside, and I was silently hoping they weren't just going to kill us.

I took a deep breath as I hobbled out of the building and out into the empty parking lot. Once we stopped, I exchanged a look with Cameron, unsure of what to say. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked, faking innocence.

"How do you know what we are?" Edward asked, glancing at me. I quickly looked down at my shoes before meeting his gaze nervously.

"Well, we're staying with the Blacks, and, well, we were listening to the legends and we just... figured it out I guess. How did you know we knew?" I knew my question was useless, but I asked it anyways.

Edward seemed to be annoyed and rolled his eyes. "You know."

Cameron sighed. "Okay, okay, we know you can read minds and Alice can tell the future, and Jasper can feel emotions and everything else! We just figured it out, it isn't that complicated."

Alice looked at Edward, and it was like they were having a conversation that only they could hear, they probably were. "Why are you staying with them?" Alice asked. Huh, apparently Edward couldn't read any of our thoughts related to our dimension or the portal. That was probably a good thing, if he could he'd think we were crazy.

"I'm Jacob's cousin," Cameron told them.

"So you could possibly be like them?" Edward asked her. I saw Alice sigh in frustration, I remembered how she couldn't see the werewolves future, maybe she couldn't tell if Cameron would phase or not?

Cameron shrugged. "I might, but I really don't know."

There was a pause for a few seconds before Alice looked at me. "And you're not related to them in any way?" I shook my head. The 'siblings' looked at each other again. Crap. I dind't want to be a problem. How many things could go wrong for me in this series?

"How about the two of you come over sometime to talk?" The way Edward said that made me realize it wasn't a question, but a demand.

"Sure."

"Sounds good." Cameron and I said in unison.

Alice broke into a genuine smile. "Great! Maybe we can go shopping too," she scanned us up and down again. I immediately felt self-conscious with all the casts and Sam's old t-shirt and my frayed jeans. Edward growled and pulled Alice away before we could answer though.

I bit my lip and resisted the urge to say some words I shouldn't. I don't do that very often. "Yay... we get to walk into a house full of vampires... fun..."

* * *

**A.N.  
****Thanks you guys for reading! Reviews are always welcome. Just saying!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Cameron**

So we didn't tell Sam about us going to visit the Cullen's. Honestly that probably was a bad idea yet could you blame us? After school about a week after we started school, we headed to their house. I was cramped in the back of Rose's car with Olivia. Olivia luckily was off of her crutch and could walk normally much to her relief.

I'm sorry but the smell that was coming off of Emmett and Rose… It was horrible. When my hands started shaking and my vision started to blur, I knew what was up. I couldn't accept it though so I pushed myself to stop shaking. After a moment of concentrating, my hands did.

Olivia didn't notice which made me extremely grateful. I didn't want anyone to see because there was no way that I was going to shift. There was no way that it was going to happen to me.

Almost as soon as Rose parked the car, I dove out of the car breathing in fresh are. Not having the suffocating stench of vampires surrounding me helped so much. It made it easier to control the shaking.

"Cameron what are you doing?" Olivia asked as I sucked in air. Unfortunately the stench was back when Rose and Emmett came on the other side of the car. The smell was so sweet I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Nothing… nothing." I murmured and climbed to my feet.

It felt as if pins were pricking at my skin as I rushed towards to the house. I was shocked when I saw that the main room was decorated and Alice was flitting around the room. The sickening smell was everywhere however causing me to physically stumble backwards and clutch to the door frame. The trembles came back and I fought harder to get them away.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't happen now.

"Cam…" Olivia placed a hand on my arm and almost immediately the trembles stopped. I couldn't phase next to her because that would just end up hurting her. I wasn't going to hurt the only person who I really knew in this world. That wasn't happening.

"I really should have listened to Sam when he told me about the clothes thing." I laughed dryly and she nodded knowing what was going on almost immediately.

Laughter bubbled from outside and I turned to see Bella and Edward getting out of the newly parked car. Alice let out a squeal and grabbed both Olivia and my's hands, pulling us over towards the rest of the family.

I clenched my teeth trying to control myself when it suddenly hit me. Today was Bella's birthday. The fact that it was Bella's birthday meant that today was the day that-

"Shoot." That single word and the smell of blood that filled the air caused me to explode. Literally.

At first I thought that I was going to die. The feeling from the heat inside my bones…it was unbearable yet my body caught myself. I didn't explode.

I was taller than before. All of my senses were heightened and I couldn't help but to let out a scream which just came out as a yowl through my teeth. This wasn't right. This couldn't be right I could not be a werewolf.

Snarling came from one of the vampires and I bared my teeth at him. He was going to try and attack the human. The human who had been thrown back by me and was now bleeding… The vampire!

Without another thought, I launched myself on him. I knew that he was Jasper. I knew he in the end wasn't going to hurt Bella yet I couldn't control the animal that had risen up inside of me. It was too much.

A harsh tug on the fur sent me flying through the front door and rolling on the ground outside. It seemed to me like the animal inside of Jasper had taken over him too…

_Cameron! Get out of there now! _Sam's voice echoed through my head and my limbs started moving. Soon I was running back towards La Push. I had left Olivia there with the vampires. The vampires who were going to suck her blood that wasn't right.

_We'll get her out so cool it! _Paul growled inside my head. As soon as I crossed the La Push border, another wolf burst out of the trees causing me to stop in my tracks, my nail digging in the ground as I did.

_What were you doing there anyways? _Sam asked and I whimpered my thoughts flashing them confronting us a few weeks ago.

Sam let out a large huff and then one of the wolves started nudging me. Soon we ended up into a clearing where two other wolves were. From their thoughts Sam was the big black one, Paul was the one who had been pushing me towards the clearing, and Jared was the one next to Sam.

They took the whole night trying to get me to phase back which was difficult to say the least. Trying to focus on staying calm when you're me… that didn't work too well.

Finally at around three in the morning I was able to phase back human. Lucky for me the boys had tossed me some clothes and gave me their distance so they wouldn't have to see me naked.

When I finally staggered back into Sam's house, I was covered in mud, dirt, and leaves. I collapsed on the sofa exhausted.

"Cameron!" I turned to see Emily coming out of the kitchen with a pan of muffins in her hand. Despite the fact that I wasn't fond of muffins, my stomach rumbled.

Jumping to my feet, I snatched one off of the pan murmuring a thank you as I shoved it in my mouth.

"How are you feeling…?" She asked causing me to smile. I just shrugged slightly and then she ushered me to take a shower.

After showered and dressed, I collapsed onto my bed not bothering to wake Olivia up. I know that I should have considering the fact that we would need to talk about the whole phasing thing… yet I didn't. I was too exhausted.

* * *

**Another Chapter done! Review welcome ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Olivia **

I felt a cold chill when Cameron muttered how she should have taken Sam's advice. She couldn't phase here, in front of all the Cullens, it would be a disaster. Not only would she be breaking the treaty, but someone was bound to get hurt.

When we realize it was Bella birthday party, I glanced nervously at Cameron. We both knew what would happen a second before it did, or at least, some of what would happen. Right after Jasper was about to attack Bella Cameron burst into a large black wolf. There was one streak of grey by her right ear and a watch of tan in her back, but other than that she was completely black. I think I screamed, but everyone was so freaked out I had no idea who was saying what. Cameron head butted Bella away from Jasper and immediately attacked the vampire. She couldn't tell what she was doing, I was sure of it, she couldn't control herself. Jasper wasn't in complete control either, it was his blood lust that was driving him. After a few moments Cameron was grabbed by the scruff and thrown out the front door. I had ran over to Bella to make sure she was okay, she had been tossed into the cake and had cut her shoulder open on the coffee table, but other than that she was unharmed. She was coated in pink frosting and under different circumstances, I would have found it amusing.

Right after Jasper had tossed Cameron out of the house, he turned to face Bella whose shoulder had a decent amount of blood on it already. "Bella, are you alright?" I asked her, but she just looked dazed and ignored me. Alice intercepted Jasper before he attacked again, and between her, Emmett, and Rosalie, he was half dragged half and half carried outside. Edward and Carlisle bent down to help Bella and make sure she was okay. I awkwardly got up and took a few steps back. I had faith that they wouldn't hurt me, but I was human, so the thought of being next to all of them still freaked me out a little.

"I'll fix Bella up and then I'll take you home, Olivia, the pack would probably prefer that." said Carlisle. I gave him a shaky nod.

After awkwardly waiting in the kitchen for almost an hour, skimming through Esme's and Alice's magazines, Carlisle took me home.

I've never had a more awkward car ride in my life.

Neither of us said anything for almost the whole way there, until Carlisle asked if I had known Cameron was a shape shifter. "No, I didn't," I told him. "I could tell she was acting strange when we got here though, she was a little shaky, so I thought she might phase but we weren't sure."

He seemed to think about that for a few moments before sighing. "Why are you staying with the pack? Is Cameron related to one of them?"

I wondered why he was asking so many questions, but that was probably because Cam and I had been brought over to be interrogated, only that never happened. "Cameron is Jacob's cousin and I'm her... friend." When he didn't say anything I assumed he was waiting for me to explain more, so I cleared my throat and hopped that he would believe me. "My parents were killed in a car accident when I was 12, I've lived with Cameron since then, my family and her family were good friends so they knew it'd be okay." I glanced out the window and saw that we were almost back to La Push. "Obviously good driving doesn't run in the family..."

Carlisle seemed to laugh a little at that, but I couldn't really tell if he was laughing or not. We drove for a few minutes more, in silence, before Carlisle stopped the car right on the La Push border. "I"M sorry but you'll have to get off here, I can't come any closer because of the treaty."

I shook my head. "Oh no, it's fine, I understand." I grabbed my coat from the floor and climbed out of the car, but stuck my head back in the door before I left. "Thanks again for the ride, Mr. Cullen..."

"It was no problem, Olivia. Now hurry up they're probably really worried about you. I nodded and shut the door and Carlisle went speeding back down the road. I broke into a quick jog as I ran through La Push and up onto Sam's front porch. I stopped right before I opened the door and took a few deep breaths. I was afraid that Cameron wouldn't be okay, or she'd be really sad, or pissed off, or something. After a few moments I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and walked in the house.

I had just closed the door behind me when Sam's loud voice shot through the room. "Olivia! Where have you been? Are you okay? What took you so long?" His voice seemed to be a mixture of concern and anger. I turned and saw he was carrying a shirt and a pair of sweat pants in one hand.

"I'm fine, I just had to wait for Mr. Cullen to clean Bella up before he could take me home..." Sam looked like he wanted to say more but was clearly in a hurry. "Where's Cameron?"

Sam sighed. "She's okay, Paul, Jared and I have been trying to get her to phase back for two hours, but we aren't getting anywhere. She'll be fine don't worry. You just... go take a shower for one thing, you smell like a blood sucker, and then just go to bed. She'll be back soon, don't worry."

I nodded and he pushed his way past me and out the door. I hoped she was okay, she was probably freaking out Man I felt so useless. After taking a shower and grabbing a quick snack I tumbled into bed, I was determined to stay up until Cameron got home, but I was out in a matter of seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews? Please?**

* * *

****

Chapter 7

**Cameron**

"Just make sure to stay calm. You'll be fine." Paul stated with a goofy grin on his face as he pulled up to the school. Olivia was already standing outside of the car waiting for me. Nodding, I swallowed. Just as long as I didn't blow up on anyone I would be fine.

I climbed out of the car after taking a deep breath and grinned at Olivia replacing my worried look with my mischievous expression.

"Jax has been asking where you were. I made up some excuse that you were sick… He believed it yet still seemed worried none the less. You have an admirer." Olivia laughed as we went to our lockers. I opened my with a large bang and pulled out my sketch book that had been untouched for almost a week.

Normally I would spend the majority of my free time learning new things, writing…sketching. It had killed me to not have my sketchbook on me yet I knew that I couldn't go to school to grab it so instead I would start doodling on the walls of my bedroom.

Sam wasn't happy at first yet he knew that I wouldn't stop. Personally I thought that he found them amusing and that's why Sam never ordered me to stop using his annoying alpha command.

"CAMMY!"

I couldn't help but to grin as Jax sprinted towards me and tackled me into a hug. He pulled me into a tight hug and I burst out laughing.

Honestly when I looked into his eyes, I was disappointed. I was slightly hoping that I would have imprinted on him…yet of course not. There wasn't the spark that I wanted and my world didn't revolve around him. I bit the inside of my cheek and pulled myself out of his hug. I didn't even know if I was going to imprint so there was no harm flirting with the poor guy. Honestly if I didn't imprint on –him-, I wasn't going to imprint at all. That's how I saw it at least.

"Geez you're burning up!" He laughed before pulling me towards our seats in the back of the classroom. Though Conner wasn't the fondest of me, he grinned when he saw me back.

"It's just the warm body temperature." I laughed and took my seat.

Miss Peterson called the class to attention which cut off our conversation. She basically said that we had a large sketch due by next week of whatever we wanted… I swear this was too easy.

"What are you guys drawing?" I asked everyone with a grin as I pulled my sketching pencils out of my bag. The others already had plans out and I was just going to wing it. Of course I was going to wing it.

Conner was doing some landscape that I knew would be phenominal. Jax was doing some face which I had the feeling would be a Harry Potter character, and Olivia was doing a wolf… A certain black wolf with a grey streaked ear and-

I elbowed her in the side scowling only to get a grin in response.

"Like it?" She joked and I rolled my eyes.

"It looks like she's smiling." I stated in a mocking voice causing her to hit me over the head.

Jax laughed at our argument and after a moment I decided that it would be a good idea to start my drawing. A grin slowly spread across my face as my inspiration hit me.

"Jax…. You're going to be my model. Mkay?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at this and Jax quickly agreed much to my relief.

"Of course this means that you are coming to my house, okay? It's decided."

He raised an eyebrow, a cocky grin spreading across his face. "Is this your way of asking me to go out with me?"

I let out a pshh sound and put on a huge act of disbelief. After a moment of mumbling things saying that that was ridiculous, I calmed down and nodded.

"Ah darn. I was caught." I laughed and OJ elbowed me in the side throwing me a questioning look.

She would be stuck in the house. With Jax and I… Oh hopefully Sam wouldn't flip out when he saw Jax… that is if he saw Jax. I was bad enough with my ex-boyfriend in the normal world when we were dating. With Jax who seemed to be much easier going… oh this should be fun.

"You do realize that Sam won't be happy right? All of the pack is going to pick on the poor boy and you have basically just set him up to die. What are you going to do if a wolf imprints on him? Because we both know what you have the worse luck and that will happen!" Olivia hissed at me in a hushed whisper as we excited the art room

I adjusted the bag on my shoulder and gave a half grin. Even though she was freaking out, I couldn't keep the wide grin off of my face. Jax was going to come to our house after school with us. He had actually agreed! I was defiantly overjoyed with how the situation turned out.

The day flew by quickly and soon Jax, Olivia, and I were heading over to Paul's car where he was waiting with a raised eyebrow. I told Olivia that she could invite Conner over too so that she wouldn't feel as awkward but she refused heavily. Saying that he was too sour for her to put up with.

Her loss I suppose.

"What are you doing kid?" Paul demanded glaring at Jax. His body shook slightly and I smirked slightly glad that I was able to piss him off.

It was too much fun being able to piss him off so much.

"Bringing Jax home. He's my model for my art project. That and we wanted to hang out." I smirked.

Paul got a look of disbelief and then flexed his arms. "If anyone's a good model it would be me." He laughed and then gestured for us to get into the car.

If Jax met Sam… the poor boy was screwed.


	9. Chapter 9

**We got a review :3 THANK YOU! :D hahaha. More reviews are welcome :3**

* * *

Olivia

Let me tell you, I've been a third wheel on quite a few dates, but none of them were as bad as this one. First of all, I was trapped in a house of werewolves, one of which happened to be trying very hard not to start snogging the only other human within five miles other than me. Had Cam imprinted on him? I hadn't gotten the chance to ask her all day. I wasn't going to ask Sam though, no way, I didn't thnk he knew that Cameron brought Jax home yet and I would much prefer to keep it that way.

So, here I was, sitting awkwardly on the other side of the couch trying to watch some cheesy action flick that Jax had brought over. This was the easier part though. Earlier I had to sit there while watching Cameron tell Jax to pose a certain way so she could draw him. He wasn't very good at posing, so Cameron just decided to draw him head on because he wouldn't stop starring at her! I understood that they liked each other, and I was glad that Cameron found a possible boyfriend, but why in the heck did I have to be there?! Cameron was sixteen and Jax was almost seventeen! They were mature enough to be on their own- well, I suppose that was questionable but still!

Right when the guy in the movie was about to tell the girl he loved her and the cheesy romantic music started building up in the background, there was a knock on the door and I jumped to my feet. IT was about time I could leave, there was only so many times I could pretend to get up and go to the bathroom or get a drink. I glanced over at Cameron and Jax right before I opened the door and I quickly looked away after blushing crimson, they were kissing! And I was in the same room as them! Ah my eyes!

I threw the door open faster than probably humanly possible and sprinted out the door, only to trip over the guy standing there who just happened to be Sam. He reached down to help me up with a concerned look on his face. "Are you-"

"Whatever you do, don't go in there!" I quickly kicked the door shut before Sam could see anything. I needed an excuse so Sam wouldn't go in that room, and I needed one right now. I jumped to my feet and did a quick scan of the room. "What do you want for dinner?"

"What do I- what?"

Did I just say that? "What do you want? Cameron and I were talking and we thought that with all the trouble we caused you we would make you dinner, and also as a thank you for taking us in and everything..." Why did I have to be good at coming up with spontaneous stupid lies?! I don't want to cook a whole freaking werewolf pack dinner!

Sam seemed hesitant but slowly started to nod. "Okay, if you insist. You don't have to 'cause, you know... werewolves eat a lot of food..."

I shook off his comment like I knew what I was doing. "No, it's fine, I know."

"Well, okay." With that he rubbed my head, thoroughly messing up my hair, and grinned. "Good luck." Wait, how many people did he expect us to cook for?

About fifteen minutes later, Cameron snuck Jax out through the back door and tried to act like she wasn't actually hiding him. Oh man if Sam and Jared found out about this... I told Cameron what I agree to do for Sam and after laughing at me and saying I could have said something else like 'can you drive me to the store' she agreed to help me. We were half way done with getting all of the ingredients out for making lasagna when Paul walked in.

"How'd your date go?"

Cameron reeled on him. "Shut up- did you tell Sam- so help me if you told anyone I'm gonna-"

He winked. "Oh calm down! I didn't tell anyone! But Sam will find out son, did you forget that werewolves can read each other's thoughts? Good luck with hiding that. Did you two have fun with your alone time?"

I tried to hide my smirk but I just couldn't. Cameron hit me upside the head. "We didn't do anything-"

"You kissed though," I chimed in.

Cammy glared at me. "Shut up! I swear when you get a boyfriend I'm going to give you so much crap about it!" Paul laughed as he walked off, probably to go mess around with his motorcycles again.

After much reading and re reading of directions we finally got all of the ingredients for the lasagna in a massive pan and shoved it in the oven. I started making a huge salad and Cameron began digging through the fridge for drinks, I could only hope she wouldn't spike them, when we heard a very loud explosion coming from the oven and the floor seemed to shake.

Cameron and I both jumped to our feet and ran to the oven, all we could see was tomato past covering the door. I quickly turned the heat off and opened the door and smoke began to fill the kitchen. Sam came running into the room and peered into the oven.

"What did you do?"

Cameron immediately turned to me "You set the temperature!"  
"You set the timer!" I retorted.

"You put the ingredients in the pan!"  
"I told you we should use a bigger bowl!"

Who knows how long our argument would have gone on if the fire alarm didn't start blaring, silencing all of us. Cameron and Sam both clamped their hands over their ears and winced. I was glad I didn't have super hearing.


	10. Chapter 10

**GUYS! I AM SO SORRY!**

**okay so explination! It was my chapter to write I didn't know what to do and so I kind of forgot about it! Meaning OJ did too. Anyways here's the next chapter! :O AGH! I feel awful!**

**Anyways I'm going to try and get OJ to continue writing this but I'm not exactly sure if she will considering the fact that it's been months and she's busy. If she does say no I will put up a note saying that... If she says yes... i'll post her next chapter.**

**Now it probably will take a little while to get a response sooo that's just a heads up. :/**

**In the mean time I am writing a new Jasper/OC story that's on my profile if you guys are curious.**

**Another note- this is a bit after the Cullen's left so Bella has started to hang out with Jacob. I just wanted to give you that bit of context... Sorry this is the shortest chapter too. :P Never fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Told as Cameron**_

You would think that after falling through Sam's roof and all of that stuff that he would be used to us. Of course he wasn't.

Sam wasn't extrememly happy about the explosion that had happened in the kitchen but with that, he also found it quite amusing. Emily made us clean up everything, upset that we had ruined her kitchen. It was totally worth it though because I got quite a few laughs out of it.

Finally we were able to settle down. All of the wolves and Oj were gathered around the table, eating what was edible from what OJ and I made. Emily luckily threw together a few things and so we were set.

Since it smelled awful inside we were all gathered outside on the porch and luckily it was one of the few nights were there wasn't any rain. I loved it in La Push but the constant crappy weather got tiring after a while.

"So what did you two do after school today?" Sam asked as I shoveled food down my throat. OJ looked disgusted at the rate I was consuming the food yet I ignored it happily.

"You mean besides ruining your house?" OJ joked weakly and I rolled my eyes at her lame attempt.

I was about to tell him nothing when the good for nothing Paul spoke up, his eyes shinning with mirth.

"This girl here had a friend over today." Paul called through a mouthful of food. I choked slightly as he gave me away and almost spat up all over the table.

Swallowing thickly, I glared at him then wiped my mouth. Sam looked at me with calculating eyes for a moment.

"I know. I could smell him all over the house." He stated dryly causing me to pale.

In the midst of all of the chaos I completely forgot about the whole werewolf sense thing. Ironic considering I was a werewolf myself. Sam did NOT look happy at all.

I shot OJ a look of help yet she just smirked at me, enjoying this probably way too much. This is what I get for making out in front of her, huh? After a moment of everyone watching me stutter and try and figure out what to say, I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"JACOB AND EMBRY ARE GOING TO PHASE SOON!" I practically screamed then started shoving food in my mouth yet again.

Oj drove her elbow deep into my side causing me to wince slightly yet the pain faded quickly. So okay... maybe that wasn't the best diversion.

Nobody said a word which caused me to become even more nervous. I shoveled more food into my mouth trying to calm myself. If I phased it would make a mess and I could possibly hurt Emily... probably Olivia too. That wasn't something that I wanted to do.

"Cameron..." Sam started his eyebrow raised.

I lowered my head even more.

Just keep your head down and eat.

Shovel that food. Chew that food... Swallow that food.

"How the hell do you know that?" He almost growled.

"Well Jacob and I are related and so he probably will phase sometime soon maybe and well Embry I think his name is... he is a bit weird and I have a feeling that he will phase- call it intuition or something. ANYWAYS let's talk about my patrol schedule!" I exclaimed trying to change the subject yet again.

Luckily that worked.

There was an immediate uproar from Emily and Jared- both who were not fond of the idea of me going on patrol. Sam hadn't made up his mind yet and Paul wanted me to go along. With that Kim didn't really give a crap which I was thankful for.

After a moment Sam was able to get everyone to calm down and he glared at me. Though he knew that I was avoiding the subjects he didn't bring up either of them.

"Cameron..." He sighed giving in to my puppy dog eyes. I REALLY didn't expect for him to give in to those! "Fine. You'll patrol with me."

Emily was about to protest when Sam held up his hand.

"We do need the help and if Embry and Jacob are going to phase too, we need more than one person out there." He stated and my grin only widened at this.

Pumping my fist in the air I felt nothing but joy. He finally cracked and I was FINALLY going to be able to patrol! YES!

I couldn't help but to stick my tounge out at OJ who was pouting because she was missing all the fun. This was just too good. Okay so maybe I was enjoying this too much. Honestly though? Who cared!?


End file.
